slenderfortressnonofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Corrupted Woody
Corrupted Woody (occasionally referred to as CWoody) is a boss in . Description Woody is the protagonist of the famous Pixar film Toy Story, being a living cowboy toy. Woody has been doing his deed for a long while... But ever since Buzz was corrupted by that weird black matter, Woody has received that corruption, and now, he's ready to kill with his new form. Old Description: "Corrupted" Woody was a re-Textured Playermodel by White-Bear. He was re-textured to look like 's "Corrupted" appearance. White-Bear then wished for Demon Hamster to actually make a boss out of "Corrupted" Woody. Hamster then got sent the Files for the Model, Materials, and Sounds. When Hamster tried to make a boss out of him. He didn't turn out well, instead of looking creepy, he looks like a purple-black checkered abomination that you commonly see in Source games when you don't have the Materials. Even worse is that, he had no animations, so he was in a "T-Posed" Position. White-Bear was quite disappointed at this. But when Hamster thinks about it, it's just "right" when he looks like that, as it "fits" the "Corrupted" State of Woody. As of February 2016, Corrupted Woody is nothing like this, he actually has animations and textures, including a jumpscare and more. New Description: As of today, there is now a new version of Corrupted Woody, which has new textures, new sounds, a new jumpscare, and a red "flashlight" for a glow, which looks like the SF2 flashlight, but colored red. In Slender Fortress ORIGINAL VERSIONS Extremely Old/First Version: Corrupted Woody is like a weakened Woody, except he has violent static, and uses Buzz's Jumpscare. He is noticeable in dark areas, as his "Missing Textures" glow in the dark. He "T-Poses" after the player, don't try to look at him, if you do, the screen will start to shake, and can kill you if you stare at him for too long. This version of CWoody is the very first CWoody that existed, even Demon made a test video about him getting chased by CWoody with infinite blink, infinite flashlight, and infinite sprint. He is fast but not as fast as the Newer and Newest versions. New and more popular/Second Version: Corrupted Woody is now fixed up thanks to The Gaben. This one is the most popular version, and being on Disc-FF's, sometimes on Korean servers and Demon Hamster Server. This version is now more brutal than the original, being faster and having increased static rates. His jumpscare has been changed to a new one consisting of Corrupted Woody shaking his head rapidly while yelling globally "YOU ARE A TOOOYYYY!!!". Don't even try him on Hardcore/Extreme or Insane/Suicidal. As he gets extremely fast to the point where he's a complete charger. He has 2 duplicates on Disc-FF's, making the round harder to finish or to even survive from him as he and his copies can easily kill all red team players. Like Buzz Lightyear, he crouches, so it will be difficult knowing where he is because he will suddenly pop out of nowhere so better be more careful. Newer and current/Third Version: This version of Corrupted Woody is currently present on Demon Hamster's SF2 Server, WOBRE's and on Munt's servers (which is now closed due to server hosting reasons). He has completely different textures, sounds, and different jumpscare. He's even harder than the second CWoody. He's faster, relies more on static radius, and has one copy, so two will be present. His jumpscare is different because instead, the jumpscare has him darker, facing forward at the player, while head occasionally twitching, and his eyes appear to be glowing. His "YOU ARE A TOY" death sound still remains. His voices sound like a staticy broken radio with Woody's voices. His model is much darker and his face was edited a bit, being more corrupted looking. The chase duration of Corrupted Woody has been increased to twenty seconds, making it nearly impossible to outrun him regardless of the class you are due to him nearly copying a Scout's speed. If one tries to play him on Hardcore/Extreme or Insane/Suicidal, he can wipe a group of teammates out within seconds due to his high static rate, instakilling on touch, and outrunning every class, while not as dangerous as the old update where he is a Nightmare Chaser/Charger, he can still get the job done. On Nightmare, it comes to a point where he can charge through a line of people, killing them off one by one faster than on Insane/Suicidal. He retains his crouching and has a red flashlight that shines in front of his face. In later updates, his red flashlight is now changed to a red glow. Thanks to LLFredbear0345LL's version of 1.5.1 (the current SF version of Demon Hamster's server) he now has different animations. His wandering state can sometimes be Classic CWoody crouch walking ''or the ''GMod citizen walking '' (which is identical to Hentai Woody's wandering animations). His chase animations can sometimes be ''Paranoia's chasing animation, the GMod citizen walking ''(again, is identical to Hentai Woody's chasing animations but is faster), ''the original Demon Hamster CWoody chasing animation ''and ''Classic CWoody animations. REDUX VERSION This version of Corrupted Woody is a Redux version which is public and created by users _Painkiller76_ and Jofre Problem?. His textures are completly remaded from scratch making his model more corrupted and additionaly very bloody like classic version, his face have been remaded from scratch too to have more own look than buzz lightyear face, model have some more detail changes like damage on right woodys arm which is reference to toy story 2, all sounds from old versions are restored with some modifications. He's bit easier than third version , but his speed is almost same like on scout, his static kinda weaker than on third version and can have only one copy but he will appear with corrupted jessie and her copy so round will be much harder because woody is hit n run/charger and jessie is a static charger. He have different jumpscare after kill which looks like a classic cwoody jumpscare mixed with new cwoody jumpscare but with reduxed model and with more effects. His "YOU ARE A TOY" death sound is still same. He have white glow which is weak and is kinda hard to notice around dark corners also he have glowing eyes.The chase duration of Corrupted Woody is shorter but this depends on distance, he can chase player longer when he is very close to player or player look at him and he give 3 seconds mercy before he start chasing player, as a hit n run/charger he can appear behind or front the player and he can be unpredictable mostly in rooms for example when he will spawn behind player and copy will spawn around corner. Don't even try play with him on Hardcore/Extreme or Insane/Suicidal otherwise woody and jessie will brutally kill all players very fast, cwoody redux can be more dangerous than other cwoody versions because he is sometimes hard to avoid in some situations. Corrupted Woody Redux have a version which he is alone and he is a chaser like old version but with 3.2 seconds grace time, he have 20 seconds chase duration like any cwoody version, speed same like on hit n run version and no model glow which make him hard to notice like Buzz Lightyear. Corrupted Woody Redux developing was started in around November 2018 and he had some different versions. First version Looks very similiar to classic cwoody but with more decoy details, smaller black mattery splits on eyes and he used slightly modified classic cwoody sounds. Second version Textures has been again maded from scratch now he get more decay effects, his clothes are much darker, and he get some blood splits like classic cwoody, his face is bit simillar to buzz lightyear but with more own style, sounds are modified to sound more corrupted. Unused version This version is created by _Painkiller76_'s friend ADMClef. His textures are completly different making him more broken. His clothes textures are kinda blured and have grey color, he have grey eyes with black pupils, his face is very broken mostly his mouth but he dont have black splits on eyes. Recommendation The best way to avoid being chased by both versions of CWoody (especially the Newer/Third Version) is to crouch walk when you hear his sounds (or when you hear him nearby), be cautious always and make turns when getting chased because going on a straight line will only make the chase worse. He is considered a very difficult boss to survive. The Scout: The Scout has a high chance of outrunning both versions of CWoody as he has the best speed and has longer lasting sprint. Though it may be risky outrunning him, he still has the best chance of outrunning both versions of CWoody. The Demoman: While he may not have his stats from Glubb's, Demo can still outrun CWoody. With the help of the Ali Babi's Wee Booties ''and the ''Bootlegger, he has a chance of outrunning him, but his chance is not as high as Scout's, as his sprint speed is not as fast as Scout's and his sprint meter can deplete faster. The Spy: Spy also has a chance of outrunning CWoody, but his chance of outrunning him is lower than the Scout and Demoman, his only purpose is to stay quiet and stealthy as possible. This makes him an ideal class to play as because his sounds are quieter than everyone, and he won't be easily chased. Quotes Keep in mind all of these voice lines are corrupted. Classic Corrupted Woody sound's: Alert: * "That's right, I'm talking to you." * "You're an action figure!" Idle: * "We toys can see EVERYTHING!" * "We don't like been blown up, Sid." Catch: * "So Play NIICCEEE!!! " Kill: * "YOU ARE A TOYYYYYYYYY!!!!" (Note that this line was reused in the new version) New Corrupted Woody sound's: Alert: * "You are a child's plaything!" * "Oh, you're an action figure!" * "Who are you callin' busted, buster!" Idle: * "Reach for the skyyyyy." * "Somebody's poisoned the waterhole." * "That's right! Your toys! " Catch: * "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOOOUUUUT!!" Gallery classic cwoody appearence.png|Classic Corrupted Woody model appearance new cwoody appearence.png|New Corrupted Woody model appearance Corrupted Woody.jpg|Still Image of Classic CWoody Jumpscare omg_c_woody_00_00_002.gif|Classic Corrupted Woody Jumpscare new_c_woody_deathscare_00_00_00.gif|New Corrupted Woody Jumpscare Slender Fortress 2 Corrupted Woody Testing.|Video demonstration of Alpha Corrupted Woody Slender Fortress Woody|Video of the Classic CWoody The Corrupted Woody Special Slender Fortress 2|Another Video of the Classic CWoody Slender Fortress 2 The New Corrupted Woody (Toy Story)|Video of the Newest and Current Version of CWoody datbiea-08a4bd37-275e-4811-84ae-b6357d62877f.png|Classic Corrupted Woody fan-art image pobrane.jpg|Classic Corrupted Woody fan-art image 2 Trivia *Corrupted Woody is arguably one of the most popular Slender Fortress 2 bosses, especially in the Disc-FF SF2 server, as admins love to spawn this guy (along with ), he appear in Boss Pack 3 and Expedition's Pack. *Corrupted Woody (and maybe Shrek) is/are probably considered the "mascot(s)" for slender_expedition on Disc-FF. * Corrupted Woody is so popular, he managed to become a Freak Fortress 2 boss, getting fan-art 'AND EVEN HIS OWN GAME '(though his model in SlendyWoody doesn't use the actual Corrupted Woody model, just a regular Woody model with no animations (Reference Pose/T-Pose). * Like Buzz Lightyear, Corrupted Woody will give you 3 seconds grace period before he starts charging at the player (an interesting fact is that most chargers and grace chasers don't give exactly 3 but 2.5). * His theme song is slightly similar to Hentai Woody's theme song with the difference that the music is not so much distorted like Hentai Woody music, it is a bit faster and shorter, in addition, you can hear the static sounds in the background. * New Corrupted Woody use blurred Buzz Lightyear's face except the mouth. * Hentai Woody and both Corrupted Woody's themes are taken from 'Toy Story - You've got a friend in me (Multilanguage Karaoke) just reversed and slowed down. * Corrupted Woody in WOBRE's server has a glow that is similar to the Amnesia (Grunt, Brite and Suitor) bosses' glow and he uses Buzz's run animation (he may have been recreated but this is not confirmed). * New Corrupted Woody before his official appearance had missing textures, a completely different sounds which have VHS noises, kinda more quiet and kinda similar distortion style to his classic version, his stats were different too, he was faster and instead be a chaser he was a Hit n Run charger hybrid, which made him extremely difficult, he was called CWoody 2.0 by Demon Hamster. * Category:Bosses Category:Chasers Category:Chargers Category:Nightmares